Out of Worlds
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: It has been known that other worlds, and alternate universes exist outside of our own thanks to Loki, but when something goes awry during a battle, a portal opens up, pulling both John Connor and Kyle Reese out of their world and into our own, following a few Terminators in their wake. And who has to clean up the mess? The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Worlds**

 **Setting:** [During Age of Ultron]

 **Pairing:** John Connor/OC

 **Author's Note:** Before you go off on a tangent, telling me this should be a crossover, and maybe it should, but it's just going to have two characters from Terminator in it, with mentions, that, I don't necessarily see as a crossover...dunno, that's just me. Have a problem with it? Ah well, who doesn't have a problem with everything nowadays right?

 **Disclaimer:** Do I really have to put in one of these damn things on THIS site? We all know I don't own any of the characters from both The Avengers or Terminator Genisys. I do, however, own my character Tyra McKenzie...and any other character I decide to make up in future chapters.

 ** _xxx_**

 _14:45 somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean  
September 21st, 2012_

 ** _xxx_**

Tyra McKenzie's entire body hurt and she groaned, feeling as if she was hit by truck. Her entire right side had a large gash and was being held by both stitches and bandages and her leg burned like a bitch. She sighed, trying to sit up from her position, her brows furrowing in confusion.

How the hell did she get on the Quinjet?

Images of the newest battle that the Avengers had against Hydra flashed through her mind and she remembered bits and pieces of being shot in the leg and had one hell of a long, sharp knife going through her bulletproof vest, and deep into her skin as she tried to shield one of many civilians that were held prisoner for experimentations by Hydra.

Her blood boiled just by thinking about it.

How inhumane were people nowadays that they would take innocent people and make them into a personal pin cushion.

She supposed that was why she joined the Avengers in the first place.

To protect the people; threats from both home and abroad...and when she means abroad, she really means 'alien' attack.

She gave a small sigh, brown eyes finally able to focus on her surroundings and she smiled when she came face-to-face with a worried Steve Rogers. "Hey Cap."

"You're awake, how're feeling Blue?"

She gave a small smile. "Feels like I've been ran over by a truck." She groaned, taking a deep breath and sitting up, gesturing for Steve to stop, indicating that was capable of sitting up on her own when she saw him move towards her.

He was always such a gentleman.

Once she was sitting up, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and looked at the newcomer, seeing Dr. Banner walking towards her, slowly kneeling down to look at her, "One hell of a cut you got on your side."

She shook her head, "I'm alive and well."

She heard Steve Rogers sigh and she looked over at him, knowing welll that she was about to have an ear full from the Star Spangled Banner for doing something so reckless and almost getting herself killed. Her lips then form into a thin line, just waiting for Rogers to begin chewing her out.

"You scared the living daylights out of us."

"Yeah, Cap was going insane because there was so much blood from your wounds." Tony had to put in his two cents worth in, looking at her from one of the chairs he sat at, a look she couldn't decipher on his face before a look of amusement playing out. "I think he almost shit himself."

"Oh, he said a bad word." Clint piped up from the Pilot seat.

Steve rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath and she vaguely remembered a time a month or so ago, they were invading another underground Hydra facility that was said to have Loki's sceptre.

Unfortunately, it wasn't there, it was only a decoy, but they did find something disturbing in there too, and they wondered just how the hell Hydra could come up with something like this.

Then again, technology was funny sometimes.

Somehow, Stryker, a man in which they've been trying to get the lead on where he was for over a month now, had managed to create a time machine and whether or not it was because of the sceptre, JARVIS couldn't decipher the code that was inputted into the machine.

It gave them all an extremely bad vibes and every single time she thought about it, a shiver ran down her spine. This could be _very_ bad.

What were they planning on doing with the damned thing?

"I'm alive, so chin up, eh?" She sighed, snapping the boys out of their thoughts. "Anyway, did we win this round against Hydra?"

Steve gave a nod.

She smiled. "Good. Did we get the information that we required?"

Steve shook his head in a negative as he uncrossed his arms and took another step towards the medical berth, reached down and gently pushed her back down, "You need rest, because you'll have to fill out an incident report for Fury later on."

She rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to protest, but Steve beat her to it, "You know it's policy, and you know it's always been that way since before you even considered joining." He sighed, "I know you hate doing paperwork, I think we all do, but you left your post and disobeyed a direct order."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Screw rules. A civilian was in the way and I reacted. What was I supposed to do, Cap? You of all people know damned well, you would've reacted too to save them."

"Not in a reckless way that you did." He squeezed her shoulder gently, giving a small smile. "Get some rest, we'll be back at the Tower in forty minutes, give or take."

She nodded, glancing at Romanoff who was looking at her from the bench, a stoic expression on her face as she studied her. Tyra felt slightly uneasy under the assassin's calculating gaze and wondered what the other woman was thinking.

The redhead stood up, a smile playing on Natasha's lips as she walked over to her, giving a small smile and looking down at her. "You scared us. All of us." She stated softly, and Tyra couldn't help but feel and overwhelming sense of guilt, considering the other as an older sister.

"I'm sorry, Tasha." Tyra whispered, not able to look at Black Widow.

The only response she received was a soft sigh, "Get some rest."

So she's been told...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Resistance base, Los Angeles, California, 2029  
Two hours before the final battle_

 **xxx**

Eighteen years.

Eighteen _fucking_ years since this war between the machines started.

Eighteen years since those bombs fell and Judgment Day began.

A day when billions of people died and the human race was forced underground like the rats that Skynet thought they were. And without power, real medication or sanitized equipment, and food being scarce, it just made them even more so like rats.

It was as if they were thrown back into the days where none of that even existed.

Back in the dark ages, so to speak.

John Connor was tired. And not just physically, but mentally as well. This war was taking its toll on everyone - including him, the hard-ass leader of the resistance.

This was risky. He was well aware with this. His commanders knew this, and so did his soldiers.

The place that was being attacked tonight held a machine - a weapon - so to speak, and he knew exactly was going to happen. Skynet was going to use the damn thing and try and ruin everything that he, his men, and the rest of the Resistance, had worked so damned hard to accomplish if even one thing were to go wrong.

His heart skipped a beat and he shook his head.

He hoped everything went to plan.

They all felt as though that tonight's battle between the machines - between Skynet, was going to end. With either his death, or with Skynet's, but either way, it will end.

He was sure of that.

And after everything that his mother had taught him, told him has led up to this point.

The end of Skynet was within their grasp. He could practically taste it.

However, he couldn't stop the questions that surfaced in his mind.

How many people were going to die because of this damned war?

How many more people will suffer tonight?

Will he fail?

Could he actually pull this off?

He sighed, taking a drink from his canteen, his blue eyes scanning the crowd in front of him.

 **xxx**

"The machine thinks...that we cannot win." John began, slowly turning around the small stage-like area to look at his soldiers. "The machines think...that we will not strike at the very heart of Skynet. Yet here we stand on the precipice of the final battle."

He paused, "If we die tonight, mankind dies with us. I look at each and every one of you and I see the marks of this long, and terrible war. For our children, our children's children so they will not carry these marks." He says, gesturing to the ugly scars on his face. "That they will know who we are, and what we did. That we did not bow down, we did not give in. We rose up at this moment, in this hour, looking to sacrifice everything so that they can live in freedom."

With the look on his soldier's face, and the support, respect, and confidence that they held for him, as their leader, was unbelievable, and he felt his own uncertainty fade away.

He stood up tall, his confidence growing and showing as his voice grew loud, "Tonight we take back our world!"

 **xxx**

"They're starting the machine, we've got to get to the hangar!" John shouted over the shots being fired and without another word took off at a sprint towards the hangar that held the time machine that Skynet had.

He was right.

His heart skipped a beat, he hoped that he wasn't too late. He had to safe his mother.

He barely registered Reese shouting his name as he finally reached him, shooting at the machines that surrounded them, stopping in their tracks when a quadruped hunter tank dropped down onto their position, beginning to shoot.

John was fed up. Completely fed up with everything.

"If you want me, I'm right here."

And then seconds, slowly, and bit-by-bit, the machines began shutting down. The aircrafts falling and crashing into the ground around them.

It worked.

It actually worked.

They won.

Unfortunately, however, they were too late, the machine had been used and a Terminator was sent back to 1984. John had to hurry and send Kyle Reese back to save and fall in love with his mother, Sarah Connor, eventually leading to Kyle fathering _him_.

 **xxx**

"Los Angeles, 1984." John muttered, ignoring the looks he received from Reese, and a couple of his other men that were in ear-shot, and a moment one of his technicians paused in what she was doing and looked up at him, his eyes locking onto hers as she swallowed.

"Los Angeles, May twelfth, 1984."

John stood up from one of the equipment cases he was sitting on and walked towards where the computer was set up. "Skynet knew it was losing and tried to rig the game...by sending back a Terminator to before I was born."

"Who's the target?"

John glanced to a second technician, answering his question. "My mother, if the Terminator succeeds, I would never be born, which in turn will erase everything that we've accomplished, including tonight's victory."

After a bit of arguing, it was decided that Kyle was going to go by.

Inside, John was relieved, but he was also felt guilt. Guilt for the fact that he knew that his best friend, his own father, was going to die.

But, this _had_ to happen.

 **xxx**

"When you go back, my knowledge ends."

Kyle studied the man before him, clapping John's shoulder, before heading up the stairs towards where the technician's went next to the machine, taking deep breaths to calm his raging heart.

This was it.

Once he left this time, there was no going back.

John walked up to him, "Take care of her for me, Kyle."

He only nodded in response, stepping into the machine.

The machine started up, the motors whirring sound picking up speed, the arms of the machine, doing the same, and what looked like lightning sparked out of the machine, the machine causing wind to scatter all paper around the room.

But no one paid attention as they watched what appeared to be a bright, blue ball of light encasing Kyle Reese in it as it became brighter, and brighter.

Suddenly, however, something looked like it was going wrong, a light that began dim at first, increasingly becoming brighter from the machine. And then, before anyone could react, sparks flew, sending a few soldiers flying and John was one of them. His head spun, his entire body felt as though as if it was on fire, and it was as if he was floating on air.

John groaned, the edges of his vision blackening even though the unexplained light from the machine was blinding, and he heard his name being called but he fell into the darkness, unconsciousness overtaking him.


End file.
